Very often, consumers forget to retrieve their reusable bags from home, office or their car when shopping. Depending on the store, each plastic bag can cost up to 5 to 10 cents or the store may require the consumer to purchase a new reusable bag.
To avoid buying additional bags and to save money, consumers need to constantly plan and remember to bring the bags when shopping. This requirement can be a source of frustration to customers, even when it's a few items, a quick unexpected purchase and any other times when you need to carry goods.
Currently, reusable folding bags have complicated folds for the user to preform to put their bag away for the next time its needed. Some of these folds take over a minute or more to do. This time-consuming process can aggravate and frustrate the user to quickly fold or mush the bag back in its resting pouch. Most reusable bags require conscious thought before shopping, or gathering goods, to be brought. Often, a consumer must return to the trunk of their car, if they put it there from the previous time used, or pay the retailer for the bag needed to carry their goods.
Due to the popularity of lanyards, most people already have a lanyard when doing their daily activities. Prior art lanyards, only provide one function and cannot be used to store the bag.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that can be easily stored and transported yet provides the strength to carry multiple items or heavy items. In addition, there is a need for a device to allow the expendable, easily transported bags to be attached to devices such as, keys, identification (ID) cards or other device consumers typical use to avoid forgetting the bags. This invention described below satisfies this need.